The Evil Secret Trio: Romance
by Threepink
Summary: Theresa Fowler is just an ordinary girl (as ordinary as someone who survived the attack of the century) and was just looking for food when the evil ninja decided to just kidnap her. And make her his girlfriend. Yeah... maybe she has a messed up life.


Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon Jake Long, Danny Phantom and Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja as well as its characters.

Theresa Fowler cautiously poked her head out of the destroyed door, and breathed a sigh of relief. Perhaps she wouldn't die today.

Pulling her tattered jacket around her tightly, she began walking towards the abandoned supermarket, hoping to find some food in the ruins.

She felt something watching her, and immediately whirled around, hand pulling out a gun that she had found on the street the other day.

She found herself pointing the gun at…. Nothing. She started walking a little faster to what's left of the supermarket, and once she reached there, she started digging through the remains.

Tossing an empty bottle over her shoulder, the former baton twirler pulled out a few cans of tin food, carefully storing it in her bag and dug further.

A bottle full of fresh water, and a pack of McFist's Finger Foods was found as she was thinking of how lucky she was to find some food other than the horrible mush the new rulers had given everyone.

She found a few packs of chips, storing it along with a can of soda and a small pack with meat in her bag and after finding no more; she stood up from her crouching position and started walking back to what she calls her home after the attack.

She was quite sure that she watched a movie that was similar to this reality before, but she was sure she could replace the zombies with the evil rulers.

She felt someone breathing down her neck, and turned around again. Nothing.

She felt creeped out, and started running to her shelter even quicker than before.

Reaching for the half ruined door, she slammed it and leaned against the door. She was _sure _someone was following her. Hard to tell what, as stanked monsters, ghosts, and magical beings were all in this part of the world.

"Are you okay, Theresa?"

She lifted her head up, and nodded as she began taking out food before sharing a pack of chips with the only friend she has now.

"You got chips?" Debbie Kang grabbed a bag of chips in a frenzy and started ripping it open. "Ugh, I can't take the junk that they give us to shove down our throats and swallow."

"I know, right?" She agreed with her ravenous friend, opening a pack of chips for herself and started munching on food that was so hard to get…..

A knock on the door was heard, startling the two hungry girls as they looked warily at the door, then at each other.

Debby decided to answer the door in thanks for Theresa as she risked her life to just walk across the street to get food. Going outside was indeed dangerous as the soldiers appointed by the evil teenagers are ruthless and blood-thirsty.

Theresa held her breath and hid under the three legged table they owned as she heard the door creak open.

"I'm looking for a girl."

"Are… are you talking about me, your royal highness, one of the most supreme rulers of the universe?"

The expert at baton twirling started panicking, thinking that this the person at the door wanted to kill them all as the rulers were heard of to go on killing sprees from time to time.

"No," He sounded annoyed. "The girl that came in just now, after looking for food from the old supermarket."

"F- Forgive me, your highness, but I do not know who your majesty is speaking of."

"The girl with blue violet hair with three purple streaks, some hair done up in a ponytail, dark blue eyes, wearing some tattered jacket, kinda thin, _ya know!?"_ Oops, now he sounded really mad. "She came in just now?"

Great, now she just wants to drown her sorrows in milk. He was obviously talking about her. Maybe, he will be merciful and make her death be quick and not too painful.

"Um…. I don't think there's anyone, any girl, like what you're describing, your highn-"

The door was heard to rip open, and the terrified former baton twirler felt her heart jump out of her chest when the table she was hiding under was lifted up with little effort by a ninja.

She felt her pupils shrink as he glared down at her. Oh, shoot.

"I don't remember seeing such a pretty girl like you before." The ninja commented, picking her up bridal- style. "You're going to become my girlfriend."

Theresa felt herself shrieking, and kicked her legs back and forth. First she thought he was going to murder her, and now he's saying that he likes her!?

"Now, now," He cooed slightly to her, "Don't need to get all fussy…."

She whimpered as all Debby could do was stare, helpless as the ninja pushed her closer to her and walked out the door.

The trip to the main castle was silent, save for Theresa's sniffling as she tried to wriggle out of the death grip of the ninja, his scarf flapping in the wind.

"We're here." She gasped as she looked at the beauty of the castle and blushed as he whispered in her ear. "You're gonna stay here for a while."

As he carried her in, she felt herself shrinking under the gazes of some servants around the castle, before the much feared ninja sensed her discomfort and barked at the servants to get back to work.

The huge door had creaked open, and she was set down, watching the legendary dragon and ghost flying around the royally decorated with two girls sitting boredly on a sofa.

The dragon turned his attention to the ninja, and scoffed. "Another girl, player?"

Theresa felt slightly insulted, and pulled herself out of his grasp and seating herself next to the girls on the sofa. She suddenly did not feel so scared of him. She is quite sure she's not scared of playboys.

"Now you've made her upset, and," The ninja frowned, and jumped high in the air to join the childish play of tag. "Speak for yourself."

Theresa decided to try to make a conversation with the pretty girls next to her.

"I'm Theresa. Theresa Fowler." She shook hands with the girls. "And you guys are…?"

"Rose. Just Rose." The baby- blue eyes blonde gave a smile to her. "Nice to meet you."

"Samantha Manson." The goth narrowed her eyes. "But call me that and I will kill you. Sam is what I prefer."

"Okay, Sam, Rose." She felt comfortable talking to them. "Why are you here?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Same reason why you are here. I knew ghost boy here since I was young, before he turned evil. Apparently, the day before the huge attack, he burst through my window and told me I was his ghostly obsession or some junk like that."

"I was just pretty." Rose looked down. "But he had liked me before he was evil. I just wish I was maybe a little bit mean to him back then… If I was, I probably wouldn't be in this situation."

As they looked expectantly at her, she cleared her throat and started explaining. "I was just looking for food from the ruins of the supermarket, and I don't know why, but after I came back to my shelter the ninja came in looking for me and pretty much kidnapped me."


End file.
